Raiders Jeans and Tootsie Pops
by AntisocialMayhem
Summary: Some cussing...and obsenity i guess...funny thou...YGO and comp. do some commericals...i can't do summaries just read and review plz
1. Raweiser!

heh...commercials...YUGIOH style...okay!!! wooot! here we go  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Yami Marik: RA  
  
Yami Bakura: WIES  
  
Yami: ER!!   
  
All together: The beer of the gods! go to your nearest store and pick one up today!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto: *comes out of his car, just from a grocery store, carrying Dog Chow*   
  
Seto: I always buy my dog the best chow ever. That's why I buy Doggie Chowzer Primium! *opens door into his house* It has all the essential vitamins for a growing puppy. *in kitchen, pours it into a dog bowl* Here puppy!! here Dog!! *calls for his dog*   
  
Joey: *crawls in on all fours muttering, has fake dog ears on and a tail* T.T *eats outta the bowl* HeY this stuff isn't so bad!!! *chows down*   
  
Seto: *kneels down by Joey and smiles* Buy Doggie Chowzer Primium, it's the best for the less  
  
Joey: CHOWZERS!! this stuff is good!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Yami Bakura: *in shower ((A/N: ooooo)) *washing his hair* AHHHH OOOHHH THat feels GOOD!! WORK IT BABY WORK IT!!!   
  
Ryou: *knocks on bathroom door* uhm...Bakura? u got a prostitute in there?  
  
Yami Bakura: *throws a shampoo bottle at him*   
  
Ryou: *gets hit* ow....*looks at bottle* oh......Herbal Shampoo WORK IT BABAY!!! *grins*   
  
**offstage**  
  
Yuugi: *cracking up*   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuugi: *sitting on couch**burps**scratches his 'southern region'*   
  
Yami: *walks in in a dress, managed to get hair in a bun**fake singsongy voice* Yuugi dear...i'm going to the store!! Clean up the house while i'm gone. *walks out the door*  
  
Yuugi: *farts, burps*   
  
*Five minutes later**cardoor slams outside*   
  
Yuugi: oh DAMN** *jumps up and runs to the kitchen, pants falling down showing his crack**flings a cabinent open and grabs a bottle shaped like a pryamid**sprays it*   
  
**Little Ra gods fly around the house picking up trash, throwing away Ra-weiser, scrubs everything**   
  
Yuugi: *hears key in the door knob* AWW SHIT!!! GET OUTTA HERE NOW U LITTLE BUGGERS!! *squashes Ra gods w/ a flyswatter* go b4 my koi sees ya'll!!!   
  
Ra God: *Flick off Yuugi**cuss him out in Egyptian then dissappear*  
  
Yuugi: *runs and dives onto the couch*   
  
Yami: oooohhh HUNEY!!! *sees the house* U CLEANED THE HOUSE!!! OH THANK YOU DEAR!!! *kisses Yuugi*   
  
Yuugi: *grins* no prob.   
  
Yami: *grins and walks to the kitchen*   
  
Little Ra god: *appears by Yuugi*   
  
Yuugi: O_O *stufs the Ra god down his pants*   
  
Authoress: *pops up* use Ra Cleaners. Comes in orange, vanilla, and papyrus scents.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Yami Bakura: *running away from police**ducks down an alley, climbs up a wire fence, climbs up a fire escape ladder, jumps from roof to roof and dives into a window**somersaults on the ground and jumps onto the couch*   
  
Ryou: *walks in with some popcorn* ready for the movie Bakura-Sama?   
  
Yami Bakura: yah....*puls Ryou into his lap* oh...and here *hands Ryou a REALLY expensive Duel Monsters card*   
  
Ryou: Thank you!!!   
  
Yami Bakura: *Grins and looks at the camera* Raider jeans, they keep up with you when the cops can't  
  
**police sirens are heard outside**   
  
Yami Bakura: .....  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou:*walks up to Yami* Mr. Pharoah? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Duel Monster's Tootsie pop? *holds up a lollipop shaped like the Change of Hearts girl*   
  
Yami: Go and ask Mr. Tomb Raider...he's the cunninest dude around *cough*ornot*cough*   
  
Ryou: ^_^ okay! *walks five feet and meets Yami Bakura*   
  
Ryou: Mr.Tomb Raider....how many licks until u get to the center of a Duel Monster's Tootsie Pop? *holds up the sucker*   
  
Yami Bakura: *snatches the Tootsie Pop and bites it off the stick, *chews noisily* one.   
  
Ryou: *gets the lollipop stick handed back to him**stares at the stick...Y.Bakura bit off a piece of the stick too!* T_T;;;   
  
Yuugi: *pops up* how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Duel Monster's Lollipop? The world may Never know.....  
  
Seto: *pops up* actually it takes aproximately 1,396 licks....  
  
Ryou, Yami Bakura, Yami, Ryou: - -;;;   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Marik: That's All fer now Folks!!!  
  
^_^;; heh...  
  
Life; *kicks Y.Marik* GET OUTA HERE U PERVE...  
  
^_^;;;;;;; 


	2. DrRyou Bakura

back...okay....here 'tis chapter 2!!   
  
Life: RUN rUN AND HIIIIIDE!!!!!  
  
^_^ in this one there mite be some movies scenes heh....here goes nothing....and there's gonna be some Anzu (Tea or Taya) bashing...sooooo w000t! go me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Scene from Shrek*   
  
Yami Marik: oooo what's this do? *pulls lever**Ticking is heard*   
  
Yami bakura and Yami Marik: *make faces*   
  
*doors open*   
  
Little egyptian dolls things:*singing*   
  
Welcome to Duloc this is the perfect town  
  
Here we have some rules let us lay them down  
  
Please stay off of the grass  
  
Wash your hands and wipe your.....*Bakura shouts*   
  
Yami Bakura: ASS!!! XD  
  
Yami Marik: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*end scene*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marik: Can you hear me now? Good  
  
Marik: *walks somewhere* Can you hear me now? Good.  
  
Marik: *walks three steps* Can you hear me now? Good.   
  
Yami Bakura: *pops up* Get your own mind controlled slave today!! Unlimited minutes any time anwhere. No Roaming charges and NO, I repeat that, No payments till the year 2023!!   
  
Ryou: *leans out from behind Y. Bakura* I call it my 'I'm Doomed til the day i die' plan.  
  
Yami Bakura: - -; wrong commercial.  
  
Ryou: Oops ^_^;; heh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi: YAHOOOOO!!!! *skiing down a snow covered hill nekked*  
  
Authoress: o_O;   
  
Yuugi: *goes off a ramp and lands in front of a Moutain Dew machine just as a dew comes out of the machine**takes a big gulp**refreshed* AHHH.....  
  
Yami: *appears next to Yuugi* Do the Dew!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((rice crispies))  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Yugi: *rocking, singing*  
  
Yuugi: *plays guitar*  
  
Joey: *plays drums*   
  
Tristain: *other guitar*   
  
Yuugi: Evry time i hear that call I jump outa bed  
  
Joey: Those rice crispies cereal are singing in my HEAD.  
  
All: Snap Crackle RA!   
  
Yuugi: With ice cold milk!  
  
All: Snap Crackle RA!! Snap Crackle RA!! *ends song*   
  
Yuugi: Ra crispies!! the best Cereal in the WOILD!! *holds up a red box w/ a cartoon ra god on it*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Scene from Jurassic Park**  
  
Yuugi: *in car, day dreaming, glass on dash board full of water begins to ripple**Yuugi stares at it like so* O.O   
  
Water in glass: *ripple, Ripple, Ripple*   
  
Yuugi: AHHH!!!! ANZUUUU!!! ((Also known as Tea (prounounced Taya))  
  
Anzu: Friends are the basis of life blah blah blah! *FARTS* oopsies...JOEY!!! u IDIOT!!! T.T *farts, burbs, picks a wedgie outta her butt* Friends are blablablablblablablahblahblahblah.....etc  
  
Joey:AHHH!!! WHEN WILL THE HORROR STOP!!!  
  
**end scene**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai: *grumbles 'why do I HAFTA work w/ the prep barbie?'**smiles at Anzu* Hey Anzu, what's that u got ther?! IS that delivery?  
  
Anzu: *holds up a Digorno box* NO!! IT's Di-Di-Di....It's Egyptian! HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH I"M SMART!!!  
  
Marik: *pops up* It's not EGYPTIAN!!! THAT'S DI-DI-DI....THAT'S FRENCH!!! *knocks Tea unconscious with Millenium Rod*  
  
Anzu: @_@ oooooo......Mokuba is sooooo HOTT!!   
  
Seto: *stomps onstage and kicks Anzu**eye twitch* SLUT!!!  
  
Anzu: *goes flying onto Pluto* WHEEEEE!!!!  
  
Authroess: - -;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narator(Yugi): have YOU lost a loved one? Or a horrid mother-in-law that hid your underwear? Or maybe a brother that shoved you down a snowcovered hill after calling out to u when you were in teh shower. Well! Dr. Ryou Bakura can help you contact them!  
  
Ryou: XD hehehehe...*points at Yami Bakura* that's the Doctor.  
  
Yami BAkura: o_O I'm a doctor? Heh....FIRST!!! I shall perform a BRAIN surgery on YAMI!! *throws Yami to a table and straps him on*  
  
Yami: O_O;;;   
  
Yugi: NOOOO!!!  
  
Ryou: - -; not THAT kinda doctor.   
  
Yami Bakur: ;_; but.....i wanta perform brain surgery on hiiiiim.....  
  
Yami: oO help. me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Very very short...sorry ^_^;;; i need commercials...and scenes from movies to use....- -; i can't think of any 


	3. POTC

WHHHEEEE!!!! I have my INSANE Nephew here to help me with the commericials!!!!!  
  
Nephew: -_-xx Insane? I'm CRAZY!!!! *runs around w/ underwear on his head*  
  
- -;;; ehhh . wonder what side of the family he gets that from.....XD  
  
Life: ......  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN YGO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi: GIVE ME A BREAK *doododoodoo*  
  
Yami: Gimme a break!!! **Yuugi and Yami start dancing the Funky Chicken*   
  
Authoress: o_O;;  
  
Nephew: XD   
  
Ryou: *drags Yami Bakura in* GIVE US A BREAK!!!  
  
All: *start dancing the Funky Chiken*  
  
All *except Y. BAkura*: Give us a break, give us a break, give us a Kit Kat Break. *holds up a package of KKB*  
  
??????:*FAAAAAAAAAAAAAART*  
  
Yami BAkura: give me a break -_-;  
  
Nephew: HAH!!!! 8| uhm....not me.   
  
Authoress: *points at Nephew* he had beans fer lunch.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Kids Next Door take**  
  
Ryou: *dressed as Numbah 1* We have a mission! *uses his bristish accent* The ADULTS are trying to take over the world by banning Duel Monsters from EVERY PLaCE IMAGINABLE!   
  
Bakura: *dressed as Numbah 4* WHAT!!! THEY CAN'T DO THAT!!! I'll show em a thinga to!   
  
Yami: *dressed as Numbah 5* - -; Why am I girl?   
  
Yuugi: *dressed as Numbah 3* oh shush -_-x just say your line.   
  
Yami: Adults are foo's...What's a foo?   
  
Authoress: T_T;;; YOu are Yami.   
  
Yami: foo's are super sexi and intelligent?   
  
Authoress: _ suuuuuuure.  
  
Everyone x-cept Yami: *sweatdrop*  
  
**crappy, eyup, end take**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SpongeBob SquarePants!! o_O wow...i'm branching out.   
  
Bakura: *dressed as Squidward starts to play a clarinet...actually it's quite good*   
  
Ryou: *running around dressed up as Spongebob and blowing bubbles* Hey Squidward!! Look! I blew a cube bubble! *jumps over to Bakura and points at some bubbles he blew.* See see see?  
  
Bakura: That's PATHETIC. *says in his squidwardish voice* I can blow better ones....  
  
Ryou: *big googly eyes* CAN I SEE!!!   
  
Bakura: uuuuhhh *looks from side to side* sure. Nothing is hard about blowing bubbles! *takes the bubble wand from Ryou and starts blowing into it...makes a small bubble and pops**keeps on trying*   
  
Hour later  
  
Bakura: *still trying to blow a bubble*  
  
Ryou: T_T;;; Uhhh..Bakura u can stop now....  
  
Bakura: *glares at the bubble wand* DAMN THING!!! *sends it to the shadow realm and stomps away*   
  
Authoress: Sorry not too funnly ^_^;;;;   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean.   
  
Bakura: *standing on that wall thing**dressed as Jack Sparrow*   
  
Authoress; O_O WOW....  
  
Ryou: You, sir, are by far the WORST pirate I've ever heard of! *dressed like that one annoying dude*   
  
Bakura: Well you HAVE heard of me. *smirks*   
  
Ryou: Oy...you're fulla yourself. *pushes Bakura off of the ledge*   
  
Camera Man: *rushes up to see Bakura fall off cussing in Egyptian and landing 'safely' on some rocks.*  
  
Authoress; You're lucky he can't die Ryou.   
  
Ryou: O_O Uh-Oh....maybe not that lucky. *runs*   
  
Bakura: *yelling* I'm GONNA THROW YOU OFFA THE EIFFEL TOWER WHEN I GET BACK UP THERE BRAT!!  
  
end scene.   
  
  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Errrr sorry it's late.....not that much either...not too funni either....*smirks* but BAKURA as JACK SPARROW, come on, you HADTA LOVE THAT GIRLS! ((sorry if you're a guy and reading this ^_^;;; )) Well Ja Ne and Peace Out.   
  
Oh and a FOO is a FOOL get it...how some black pplz say Fool as Foo' ^_^;; sorry...i explain too much 


End file.
